


stop the buses

by impossiblytenaciouswitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblytenaciouswitch/pseuds/impossiblytenaciouswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has a crush and Oikawa has probably seen too many romcoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the buses

He didn't know how it had happened. One minute all was right with the world, everything was as it should be, and then bam! (as Hinata would put it) he had a massive crush on someone he really wasn't expecting to.

It had started off small enough, a chance meeting in the toilets at inter high, following their defeat at the hands of Aobajosai. He had teased him, a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes, calling him "refreshing-kun", congratulating their gameplay. There had been something else in his eyes that day, but Suga had not been able to discern it.

Then another chance meeting not long later, and an exchange of numbers - he still didn't really know why, but he was actually quite glad as his phone was barraged with messages. Some of them genuinely made him laugh.

_ i'm boreeed talk to me! _

_ c'mon refreshing-kun, even you can't be so goody-two-shoes that  u go  to bed at 9pm sharp _

__

_ there's this movie out we should go see it! _

__

Suga was under the impression that he was being tested by him with the constant teasing , but he could also see beneath that, to the insecure and lonely boy underneath. Especially when the conversation ventured into more serious territory, and the charade dropped a little.  Suga was an incredibly patient person, and right now that was all paying off as he doodled idley on his team formation plan, his stomach fluttering as he thought about what would be waiting on his phone when he turned it on after practice.

Oikawa Tooru.

Of all people.

_ Of all people. _

                                                                                                                    *    *    *

"Suga-chan!"

Suga nearly jumped out of his skin, as Oikawa proclaimed his name loudly in his ear. He'd somehow managed to sneak up behind him without him noticing, and was now wearing a shit-eating grin on his face, clearly pleased at his success in making Suga jump. It had been a month or so since they had started texting, but that month had felt like a life-time, and they had definitely seemed to reach that level of acquaintance where it wasn't awkward to bump into each other in public.

"Oikawa! Oh my god, you made me jump!"

"That was the point! You looked super cute, trust me!"

Suga, now drawn out of his  thoughts, placed the knee-pads back onto the hook. "I don't know if I want to trust you."

Oikawa pouted. "So mean!"

Suga chuckled in response. "Now who looks cute!" Oikawa actually winked at him. He was ridiculous, but Suga really didn't mind. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't a man just go shopping? "

"Not when it's you."

Oikawa dramatically covered his eyes with his hand, his mouth twisted down in a look of mock-woe, "I was wrong, you aren't refreshing-kun at all!"

Suga laughed harder at the theatrics in front of him. "Have you ever considered joining the  theatre ?"

"Why Suga-kun do you want a poster of me that bad? " Oikawa lowerd his hand to grin impishly down at him.

Suga shook his head, still laughing lightly, and started to move away, conscious of other people around them - he could come back and buy what he needed later. Oikawa followed him as they moved around the shop, teasing him, flirting. He seemed to lavish on  trying to push Suga's tolerance, but there was something about the way he flirted with him that was different to how he usually acted with his many adoring fans. Suga let him flirt.  He had gotten quite used to him now, even though they'd only really gotten to know each other recently, and he flirted right back. He enjoyed it immensely.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like this, wondering around, teasing each other, passing the time in mindless chatter about everything and anything, enough that Suga  felt a little disappointed when Oikawa checked his watch and announced he must be off. He walked with him to the bus stop anyway, feeling his stomach drop a little as the vehicle pulled away, but he brushed it aside and headed back to the sports shop.

Suga felt his phone buzz in this pocket as he paid for his purchases, but he waited until he had gotten out of the shop before taking it out. It was a text from Oikawa. Suga bit back a smile as he opened the message, registering also the large, fat drops of impending rain as it started to fall.

From: Oikawa, Tooru

_ hey where are u? _

Suga stared down at the text in confusion - he'd literally just seen Oikawa onto the bus not 5 minutes ago, why did he need to know where he was?   


To: Oikawa, Tooru

_ outside the sports shop why? _   


He hit send, curiosity brewing in his mind. Oikawa must be planning something, but what? He waited for a response, but none came through, which was unusual considering how fast Oikawa usually responds to his  texts. The drops of rain had started falling quicker, but he paid them no mind, his thoughts too distracted by Oikawa's odd  behaviour. After a few minutes, he started tapping out another message, his mind racing. On the surface it was a simple enough exchange, but Suga wasn't convinced. He was just about to hit send when he heard his name from across the street. His gaze trailed up away from his phone to see the very man he was just texting striding towards him. The very man he had just waved off as his bus had gone out of view. 

Oikawa stopped in front of  Suga, a smile playing across his mouth - not his usual smile though, this one was more tentative and genuine, almost more exposed. Suga's stomach fluttered. He knew.

"I thought you were on the bus." Suga hoped the slight quiver of his voice was just his imagination. His heart was racing. Oikawa let out a soft chuckle, his hand sheepishly running through his hair.

"I was." His voice was quiet. "I got off at the next stop."

He had never seen this  side of him before - though he really hadn't known him that long, but deep down Suga knew that the Oikawa stood before him was just Oikawa. There were no bells or whistles, no flair for the dramatics, just Oikawa, the real him. Something he looked just as shocked about as Suga was.

"I really like you." Oikawa's voice was still quiet as he said this, his hand falling from his head to tuck into his coat pocket.

Suga's mind went blank. 

"I know."

"What, how?" Oikawa's voice seemed to regain some of it's usual flair, but only a little. His smile was a little more confident though, as he registered that Suga was smiling too, and not moving away.

Suga laughed lightly, feeling a little giddy, the butterflies in his stomach increasing in strength. "I dunno, I just guessed." His thoughts were all rushing back to him at once, tripping over themselves as they flashed through his mind. Somehow this all seemed just right, as if this was always going to happen. Suga reached out and pulled Oikawa's hand from his pocket, lacing their finger's together. Oikawa complied easily, still smiling down at him. He'd never held hands with someone like this before. It was nice. 

"You want to get something to eat?"

Oikawa's smile spread, looking much like his usual grin - but with the genuineness still intact. "I'm always willing to spend more time with refreshing-kun!"

Suga let out a louder laugh, covering his eyes in mock-frustration, but leaving h is  other hand entwined with Oikawa's. He squeezed it, and felt Oikawa squeeze back.

"I'm going to regret this  aren't I?!"

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the entire stopping-the-bus-and-confessing-in-the-rain actually happened to me irl - I'd completely forgotten about it until this morning, and I was like "omg perfect Sugoi moment!" so yeah, random flash of inspiration brought this! (There is actually another pretty romantic moment which happened to me a few years later which I will probably write into a story sometime...) (I also recognise that this isn't my best work I've ever done, so I'll probably come back and edit it another time...)  
> I've also only seen the anime for Haikyuu!!, and although I do know roughly what happens in the manga I don't know it well enough to really do it justice - which is one of the reasons why this story is set when it is (so apologies for continuity errors!)


End file.
